Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device that includes multiple power modules and a cooling mechanism for the power modules.
Description of the Background Art
An example of cooling structures for power modules includes a direct cooling structure in which a base plate with the power modules includes fins on a bottom surface of the base plate. In the direct cooling structure, the base plate is bonded to a side-surface member of a coolant jacket through a seal structure, to thus constitute a top-surface member of the coolant jacket, and the fins are sealed inside the coolant jacket (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-53318).
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-53318, a semiconductor device includes a cooling structure on only one side of a power module. Hence, in a semiconductor device that requires multiple power modules, where the semiconductor device is intended for use in motor vehicles or other products, semiconductor devices are provided for each power module, or the power modules are arranged on a flat surface. This unfortunately prevents the semiconductor device from having a small footprint.